Remembering Why We Chose To Forget
by EtsukoNino
Summary: It was a love that was 'meant to be', but now it 'can never happen'. But a mysterious magician gives Syaoran hope...[References to Magic Knight Rayearth Card Captor Sakura xxxHolic]
1. The Light In The Dark

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Chapter One : Light in the Dark

disclaimer: Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth, and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. But you knew that, right? -wink-

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

The clear sound of a bell being struck was heard. A loud, clear sound. The image of a pair of wings, beautiful, beautiful wings…It was amazing…how the feathers were fashioned in a way that made it so they weren't even visible. Or…maybe there weren't any feathers. He thought, staring in awe at the sight unfolding in front of him.

The wings…were like glass. Smooth, graceful, _breath taking_. The sound of a bell being struck was heard once more. Loud and clear, as suddenly…the wings shattered. Everything grew dark, the wings…crumbling away like a sandcastle on the beach, began to fall downwards, disappearing before they could reach the ground.

But he wasn't worried about the wings. He was worried about the girl the wings came from.

"Sakura!" A boy yelled, forgetting to address her as 'Princess' as he lunged foreword to catch her before she could fall. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" He exclaimed, shaking the girl a bit so she would wake up.

Watching from aside, he watched the two carefully. Observing their each and every move.

"Syaoran, your price…is your relationship." "The thing you value most is your relationship with her…What is she to you…?" "If you accept Mokona, your relationship will end." "That is my price. Will you still pay it?"

"Let's go." The boy said grimly, looking up a dark haired woman that wasn't there earlier. "I will not let Sakura die!" Fire was in his eyes as he spoke.

Smiling a bit to himself, the onlooker watched as the image melted away before his eyes. Now…it was just him and the darkness. A light appeared…

It was a type of warmth that made him melt away. But the single glowing light…in the midst of the dark, carried such a sad and somber feeling to it. Why was it, that this aura was so sad, but the glow so cheerful and full of life?

Smiling a bit to himself, he nodded his head understandingly at the light. Extending a hand…he reached out to touch it…

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.


	2. Why Can't I Remember You?

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Chapter Two: Why Can't I Remember You?

disclaimer: No matter how many candles I wish on...Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic will always belong to CLAMP.

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Memories... were wonderful and painful things but still, there were many memories people would much rather forget. Once, not very long ago, she had known this all to well. She loved each and every one of her memories, and there were some that she treasured above all. Mostly her memories of...

_Who was it?_

She thought to herself, trying to figure out why her first memory was broken. There were two boys, she knew that much. And she was almost positive that one was her brother and the other a friend. Through the many memories she had gained on this journey, she knew that their names were Touya and Yukito.

But...in that one memory something was missing. "The fact that I can spend my birthday with you, makes me really, really happy!"

_Why...was no one there?_

Sakura struggled to remember who sat at that empty chair. The name was at the tip of her tongue, she knew it...she knew who was supposed to be there. But the more she tried to remember, the more she seemed to forget.

"...ra...Princess Sakura?" A voice asked kindly. Sakura could feel someone shaking her gently, trying to wake her up. The second she heard this voice, she forgot everything about that broken memory. Opening her green eyes sleepily, the Princess smiling brightly at the one who had woke her up.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" She said brightly.

The brown haired boy smiled warmly at the princess in reply. "Good morning to you as well, Princess." He said kindly. But his amber eyes were filled with sadness as he watched the princess smile. It wasn't...yet the same smile. Her smile, though the intentions were pure and filled with joy, her smile was empty, the shine in her eyes, were gone.

Placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, a blonde haired man smiled softly at the two. "Well, shall we be going?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

Syaoran forced himself to smile at the magician, and nodded his head yes. Ah, he never realized it before...but Fye also had a sad smile.

"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked in a worried tone, wondering why the boy hadn't gotten up to leave yet.

"Ah, I'm fine princess. I was...only thinking." He replied, getting up, and brushing some dust off from his pants. Smiling a bit at the princess, someone else caught his eye. Was...Kurogane watching them?

The dark haired ninja gave a cold look at Syaoran. But Syaoran had traveled with him long enough to know, that this one look, was a worried look.

"Ahaha! Was Kuro-pi watching Sakura-chan?" Fye asked playfully, leaning over Kurogane's shoulder and dropping his weight on one end.

Kurogane didn't fight back; instead, he merely let his shoulder droop under the magician's weight. "It's _Kurogane_." Kurogane hissed.

"Kuro-pi! Kuro-pi! Kuro-Mokona Madoki!" Mokona exclaimed randomly, appearing on top of the ninja's head.

"Stop it with those stupid nicknames!" He yelled, shifting his shoulder away from under the magician and trying to catch Mokona. "Get back here you little manju bun!"Kurogane snapped, trying to grab the white creature. "When I get you, I'll see how far your mouth can stretch..." He added in a threatening sounding voice.

Sakura laughed a bit, watching the travelers bicker amongst themselves like friends.

Hearing Sakura laugh, made Syaoran smile. Even if...even if Sakura was not yet her old self, she was still the same, happy person she was back then.

"Syaoran-kun? You're smiling, did something happen?" Sakura asked, catching sight of her friend's smile.

"It's...nothing Princess." He replied softly, still smiling that wonderful, pleasant smile. "Well then, let's go to the next world." Syaoran added quickly, changing the subject.

Sakura smiled, and nodded her head in agreement. There had been no feather in this world, but, it was a wonderful to be able to relax, like they had just done.

"_Clow Card, Clow Card..." "Firey!" "Return to the form you were meant to be!" "Sakura!" "Kero-chan!" "Everything will be okay." Tomoeda..._

"Ah..." Sakura gasped, had someone...just been inside her mind?

"Hurry up, Sakura-chan!" Fye exclaimed, waving his hand for the princess to follow the boys.

"Y-yes." She replied quickly, running to catch up with the rest.

Mokona opened his mouth wide, wings grew from his back, and Sakura swore, she had seen Syaoran smiling at her. The wind grew stronger, and stronger like they would soon be swept away and a magic circle appeared beneath them. Slowly, Mokona's wings grew larger and larger, wrapping themselves around them until finally...they disappeared.

"_When you arrive in your next world, you will be attacked..."_

A voice whispered in the back of Sakura's mind. Oh! She wasn't hearing things...someone was really, truly, inside her mind!

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

CrossOver Notes:

"When I get you, I'll see how far your mouth can stretch..." - Magic Knight Rayearth. The weapon master, Presea, says the same thing when she tries to capture Mokona.


	3. Strangers In A New World

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

**Chapter 3: Strangers In A New World**

_disclaimer: No matter how many candles I wish on...Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic will always belong to CLAMP._

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

It was a new world.

And once again, Mokona had failed in giving them a gentle landing.

"This is...a quiet world." The magician concluded, after observing the scenery around them.

Small trees lined a brick path; an old iron bench was to their right. A candle light flickered inside the glass lamp casing, giving a small, energetic light to them. Somewhere, the sound of hoofs was heard.

Sakura, was getting up, examining the world around her. With the help of Syaoran, she was able to get to her feet. "Oh!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth as she remembered the message she had been given. "We're going to be attacked!" She said quickly.

Kurogane and Syaoran shifted into a fighting stance, and Fye gave Sakura a confused look as if asking how do you know?

"I...I just know..." Sakura whispered, praying that no harm would fall onto them.

Syaoran stepped backwards, kicking something that had appeared in front of him.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, getting thrown backwards by a strange person.

The travelers watched the attacker in stunned silence. She was a beautiful young woman, with a dangerous air around her. Her eyes were blank and she lunged towards Sakura now.

Syaoran intercepted, kicking the woman in mid-air. But the woman grabbed the boy and sent him flying.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled, trying to run after Syaoran. Oh! She had to make sure he was okay. If he were to get hurt because of her...Her heart gave a small squeeze.

"Sakura-chan, you should hide with Mokona for now." Fye said calmly, smiling reassuringly at the princess. "You needn't worry; Kuro-kyu won't let him get hurt."

Kurogane gave the magician a murderous glare. "Where is that manju bun anyways?" He asked exasperatingly. It had been far, too quiet...

"Hmm...Where _is _Mokona?" Fye asked suddenly, now realizing that the hyperactive marshmallow was gone. "Of course, Big Puppy would be the first one to notice." He added off to the side.

"Shut it." The ninja hissed.

"Princess, please go hide!" Syaoran pleaded, dodging a kick from the woman.

Sakura shook her head no. "No...I want to be...I want to be useful." She said weakly.

"If you get hurt, you'll cause Syaoran-kun a lot of pain." Fye insisted. (The strange woman was now attacking both Kurogane and Syaoran) "Hide and stay safe, so Syaoran can have your smile to look foreword too."

Sakura bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Nodding her head slowly, she turned around to flee. Oh, she hated this...she felt so...useless.

.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOoTsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLEoOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.

Breathing heavily, the princess continued to run, searching for someone who could help. But no one was here...no one.

"I have to find someone to help Syaoran-ku----" She fell silent, staggering a bit. She was...tired. Tired? No! She couldn't be tired now! Not now! She cried bitterly, not wanting to go to sleep when Syaoran was hurting else where.

"No...no…" She cried, dropping to her knees. Her vision was growing hazy, she could no longer think clearly. "I can't...sleep..." She said weakly. Her eyes began to close but she jerked wide awake. Coughing, the princess ran more, not knowing how much longer she would have until she had another sleeping spell. Up ahead, she saw someone...a boy?

"Please! Help!" She cried, running towards the boy. She only had a little bit longer until she fell asleep. She tripped over her dress and was about to hit the floor when the boy grabbed her.

"Please...help...Syaoran-kun..." She murmured, her green eyes closing. The princess was now fast asleep.

The boy smiled gently at the sleeping princess and looked at the horizon as if expecting something.

"It would appear...Mokona was correct, for once." Said a young man with long white hair, his voice sounded tired and annoyed.

Next to the man, a large golden cat appeared. The cat purred, in a way that sounded much like a laugh. "Ahaha, there is a first time for everything." It replied pleasantly.

"Hmm, it would appear so." The boy said calmly, laying the princess to rest on a nearby bench. "Sleep well...little Sakura." He whispered, before turning to face the young man and the large cat.

The two watched the boy in respectful silence, awaiting his orders.

The boy gave Sakura one more look and smiled at his friends. "Now then, shall we greet our guests?"


	4. The Mysterious Child Magician

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Remembering Why We Chose To Forget°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Child Magician**

_disclaimer: Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic belong to the brilliant minds of CLAMP._

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Why are you attacking us?" Syaoran asked, jumping back to avoid an earth shattering kick from the fighting woman.

The woman looked up, dark eyes glazed and having no meaning. Only an intense fighting spirit was seen behind the empty eyes, and the woman did not speak.

Syaoran waited for an answer. "I don't want to fight---Uah!" He gasped, as Kurogane pulled him back.

"There isn't any point in talking." He said roughly, trying to attack the woman once more, only to have his attack miss. He had to duck to avoid a hard punch to his side.

"I don't think this woman is real." Fye admitted dreamily, doing several strange twists and turns to avoid the endless number attacks now being aimed towards him.

"What do you mean not real?" Kurogane hissed, holding up his injured arm. It had been injured some time during the fight, he couldn't remember when exactly. But what the hell was the magician talking about when he said not real? It sure as hell felt real to him!

"He is absolutely correct." A boy's voice said calmly.

The woman came to a sudden stop, and glared at the speaker.

A charming young boy probably around the age of thirteen or so, stood on top of a lamp post, watching the fight below. He was wearing a bizarre hat and an oversize cape which blew wildly in the night wind. In his hand, an elegant golden sun staff reflected the moonlight. Syaoran had the feeling he was a powerful person.

"Now, I believe you should return." The boy said kindly to the woman.

The woman continued to give the boy a fiery glare before suddenly lunging at him.

A young man with silver hair appeared before the woman. Summoning a strange circle in mid-air, the woman was sent crashing down to the ground. The woman turned away to flee, but a beautiful golden cat appeared, growling at the fighter.

"Return to the form you were meant to be, Clow Card." The boy said in a loud, clear voice. The woman was swept away in a wind that smelled strongly of..._magic_...The wind gathered together at a point in front of the boy, where a gold and crimson card soon appeared, bearing the image of the woman. Underneath the image, were the words "the fight."

Kurogane and Syaoran watched the boy carefully, not sure whether or not to trust the boy who had just saved them. Fye, though he acted much more casual and cheerful then the others, clearly felt the same. "Thank you." Fye said politely, smiling his usual absolute-zero smile at the boy.

The boy stepped down, and an enchanted wind guided him gently on the ground. The silver haired man and the winged cat returned to his side. "I believe, I owe you an apology and an introduction." The boy said in a noble manner, dusting his cloak and pushing his glasses up a bit to focus on the trio. "I'm sorry for not being able to contain the magic in this area yet." He said, bowing a bit.

"Kuro-Myu. Kuro-Myu" A voice sang in a sing-song way. A white pork-bun...no marshmallow...no, Mokona appeared from under the boy's hat.

"Phweet! Ahaha, where did you come from?" Fye 'whistled', laughing at the sudden appearance of the hyperactive dimension traveler.

"Its one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Mokona chirped, jumping up on top of the cat's head.

"Mokona..." The cat growled, giving Mokona an annoyed look.

"How were we able to understand each other when Mokona wasn't around?" Syaoran asked, glaring at the magician. He knew it was rude to glare, but...he didn't quite trust him yet. Fye and Kurogane looked up at this question.

"Perhaps it was magic?" The boy replied playfully.

"Syaoran!" Mokona gasped suddenly, standing on its tip toes to gain an extra three inches. "Sakura is..Sakura is---!"

"Fast asleep." The boy finished off, not wanting to see Syaoran worry over nothing. "Mokona, you shouldn't play around like that."

Mokona didn't seem to care...he only began twirling around, singing his usual "Mokona is a balloooon!" song.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, wondering how this boy would know...Had he done anything to her? He thought, as usual, he worried about the princess' well being above anything else.

"I'll be more then happy to lead you to her." The boy said calmly, motioning for the travelers to follow.

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Princess.." Syaoran whispered, holding Sakura's hand. There was blood trickling down the side of her lips, staining her beautiful white dress. "What happened?" He asked, glaring at the dark haired boy as if he was the cause for everything.

He only smiled his usual pleasant smile, and Syaoran recoiled. That smile---! It looked so familiar...

"She must have been very desperate," He commented, watching Sakura with kind eyes. "She bit her tongue in order to stay awake..."

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked suddenly, glaring at the child with steely eyes.

Fye, though he was silent, his blue eyes clearly told that he was wanted to know as well. "This is Kuro-Ta---"

"Yes, I know." The boy replied pleasantly, smiling that same smile he had been smiling since they met. "Syaoran Li-Kun, Fye D. Flowright-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-Chan, and Mokona." He chuckled a bit at the stunned look her received. "Ahah, even though I know who you are, I forget that you don't know who I am. This is Yue--" He motioned towards the silver haired man. Yue gave the travelers an annoyed look. "This is Keroberos." -the golden cat bowed its head, acknowledging the travelers- "And you may call me...Eriol. Welcome, to London. And...should I say it?" He looked up at the starry sky, as if wondering whether or not to say what he wanted to say.

"Say what?" Syaoran asked cautiously. He watched Eriol carefully, searching for even the slightest hint of any murderous intentions. He could feel Fye and Kurogane doing the same behind him.

Eriol laughed a bit, slightly embarrassed by what he was about to say. A mysterious air seemed to form around the London Trio. A gentle breeze blew, and the candles inside the lamps went out.

"We've been expecting you."


	5. In This World

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

**Chapter 5: In This World**

_disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic._

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Expecting us?" Syaoran asked, becoming more protective of Sakura with each second that went by in this world. First impressions were normally very important. They were attacked by an enchanted woman, who was turned into a card by a boy who claimed he knew they were coming. It wasn't a very trustworthy impression.

Eriol nodded his head yes, and continued to smile. "Yes, I had tried my best to contain the magic in this area before you arrived, however..." His voice grew softer and unsure until he spoke no more.

The travelers watched Eriol eagerly, waiting for him to continue. There was a brief, dramatic pause when suddenly..

Another wind began to pick up, and the child magician's eyes traced back to where the wind had come from. "I believe we should head somewhere inside. I will explain to you then." Eriol said finally, giving the travelers a small smile before turning to Keroberos. "Keroberos, would you carry Sakura-chan for our guests?" The winged cat bowed his head respectfully, heading towards the princess.

"That won't be necessary." Syaoran replied, picking up Sakura.

Eriol chuckled, and raised a hand to Keroberos, saying all that had to be said without saying so. Keroberos still remained next to Syaoran.

"Boy, do you think it's wise to carry her after your encounter with the Fight?" Yue asked, speaking for the first time since they met. "What if you were to--"

"Ah, Yue, let the boy have his way." Keroberos chuckled.

"Very well, Syaoran-kun. But please, if you get tired, let Keroberos carry her a bit." Eriol insisted. "Now then, seeing how you have no where to go, you can come to my place."

"...Eriol," Yue began, frowning a bit at saying the boy's name. "Then how shall we get to the manor? I doubt these people can use magic."

Eriol paused, giving Syaoran a confused look. "You can't use magic?" He asked them.

The travelers shook their heads no. "Once, but no more." Fye replied good naturedly.

"Ahaha. I see, you will have to forgive me. I forget...that you are not the same.." Eriol laughed pleasantly. Fye and Syaoran said something along the lines of, 'that's okay' and Kurogane made an annoyed growl.

"Then, how will we be able to get to your home?" Syaoran asked, still holding Sakura. He was surprised...at how much lighter she seemed. He must have grown stronger over their travels...He had no idea he had grown stronger in so many other ways.

Eriol looked...seemingly thoughtful for a moment. "Its nothing Mokona can't solve." Eriol replied brightly, and at that very moment, as if he had given Mokona a signal. The giant pudgeball opened its mouth wider and wider. Wings grew from his back...and seconds later they found themselves inside a very...noble looking house.

"Phweeet! You live here?" Fye asked. It was much smaller then the castle, but it didn't change the fact that he was surprised.

Kurogane was also a bit surprised, but he didn't act it. This place was...huge.

"Is Kuro-Rin surprised too?" Fye teased.

"Shut it." Kurogane hissed.

"You can lay Sakura-chan down, here." Eriol said, motioning towards a scarlet colored sofa which had been laid out conveniently near Syaoran. Come to think of it, was that sofa there when they first arrived?

Taking Eriol up on his offer, Syaoran laid the princess to rest on the sofa. Shortly afterwards, Eriol had pulled out some equally wonderful chairs for them.

"Now, you were saying something? About oh...expecting us?" Fye asked in a pleasant tone.

Eriol was laying out some tea for the travelers, when he looked up at Fye and smiled, knowing that he was expecting an explanation. It would be rude not to. And he believed Kurogane-san would separate his head from his neck if he didn't tell them how he knew...But like he would ever let Kurogane do that to him...Yue and Keroberos would probably turn the ninja inside out if he tried...

Kurogane glared at his tea cup, as if it was poisoned AND would sprout fangs and try to devour him. He then twitched, his glare turning to Eriol. That kid...was thinking about something..

"Kuro-Chu's got the hots!" Mokona teased, jumping up and down on the ninja's head. Kurogane replied by grabbing the thing by its ears and trying to see how far he could stretch the thing. "Ahahaha! Mokona is stretchy like a balloon!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Ah, yes." Eriol said thoughtfully, pulling up a chair for himself. "Hmm..How do you think I know?" He asked, almost teasingly.

Fye smiled a bit, taking a sip from his tea. "Ah! This is good!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. But he quickly returned to a slightly more serious mood. "Hmm, well, I'm not exactly sure..." Fye said dreamily. "At first I thought, maybe Mokona had run into you by coincidence and told you about us." Fye was referring to the fact that Mokona had disappeared and reappeared with Eriol.

Syaoran continued to watch Eriol carefully. Eriol...had a strange air around him. It was hard to explain. Almost as if...Eriol was too trustful to trust. He frowned a bit at the irony in this sentence.

Eriol didn't react to Fye's sentence right away. He seemed to be in deep thought. "In this world, there is no coincidence." He said absent mindedly. "In this world, we have only hitsuzen." He chuckled a bit at the stunned looks he received.

Yuko, had used the same word! Did Eriol...--?

"MOKONA SENCES A FEATHER!" Mokona chirped, growing huge and opening his eyes large and wide.

Eriol continued to smile at Mokona's drastic size change.

Syaoran jumped to his feet. "A feather?" He asked, he wanted to make sure it wasn't one of Mokona's annoying tricks. "Are you sure?"

"Mokona is sure! It is very far...but very powerful." Mokona replied, returning to regular size.

"Let's go!" Syaoran exclaimed, but he didn't have to say it twice. Kurogane and Fye were already on their feet. "Ah, Sakura..." He said quickly, remembering that Sakura was still unconscious.

"Go on." Eriol insisted, watching the three with mild interest. "I will watch over Sakura-chan until you return. Ah...but first." Eriol added. Three magic circles appeared in the air, glowing a faint golden color. The image of a sun and moon was seen. The circles grew brighter, and brighter, until they seemingly shot towards Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane like they had been fired by a gun.

Syaoran stepped back, wondering what had happened. "...!" Before he could speak, Eriol spoke up.

"As long as you are in this world, I will lend you each a bit of my magic." Eriol said calmly. "Keroberos and Yue will accompany you...like escorts."

"But...why?" Syaoran asked, surprised at everything Eriol had done for them so far. He had saved them from 'the Fight', allowed them to stay at his home, and now he was lending them his magic and his friends? He had been to many worlds, but never, had he met someone so eager to give so much to them.

Eriol smiled a bit at Syaoran, his blue eyes set on Syaoran's. A universe all on its own existed behind his azure colored eyes. And Syaoran felt as though he was drowning with in them. Eriol, possessed wisdom far beyond his years, and was clearly not telling them everything he knew.

"Because, you are my guests." Eriol replied simply. "Now hurry before you miss this feather you're chasing." Eriol added, as another magic circle appeared beneath them. Yue and Keroberos took this as a signal to head next to Syaoran.

"This is...the same sorcery Tomoyo-hime used!" Kurogane yelled, realizing this form of magic as the magic that sent him flying to that damn space witch. "Where the hell are you sending us too?" He yelled, getting a bit paranoid.

"Ahaha. Kuro-tan, relax!" Fye said teasingly.

"Like hell!"

"Aww, Kuro-nee is mad!"

"Shut up! And we are NOT related!"

"Ahaha!"

"..." And soon the voices were gone.

And now, Eriol was alone with Sakura and Mokona. "Heheh. Well done, Mokona."

"Hmm. Good timing is another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Mokona chirped, drinking from Kurogane's untouched tea cup. Was it a good thing for Mokona to have more caffeine?

"Of course, of course." Eriol replied, nodding his head sagely. He summoned a blanket for Sakura, brushed aside bits of hair from Sakura's mouth.

"Of course you would know! After all, Clow made Mokona!"

"But we won't have to let them know yet," Eriol whispered. He kneeled down so he would be leveled with Mokona.

Mokona looked up, a look of pure, confused, innocence on his face. "Keeping secrets is another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques, too!" Mokona chirped.

A twisted smile formed on Eriol's face, it was the best smile he could manage at the moment. Raising his index finger to his lips, in a shh-ing manner, Eriol's twisted smiled turned into one of cunning. "Yes, it will be our secret."

_**In this world...we have only, hitsuzen.**_


	6. Feathers in the Wind

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

**Chapter 6: Feathers in the Wind**

_disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic._

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"DAMNIT!" Kurogane yelled, loudly. His angry roar echoed through out the small English town.

"Ahaha! Kuro-ro is mad!" Fye teased, while dodging an intended death blow from the ninja. "Hm? Kuro-ku could have killed me with that!" The magician exclaimed, trying to look hurt.

"That was the point!" The pissed off ninja hissed, attempting to take out his rage on the magician that just. couldn't. stay. still!

"How annoying." Yue murmured cynically, looking off into the distance as if something more interesting was happening there.

"And you----!" Kurogane added, hearing Yue. "Shut it with your sarcastic remarks!"

Yue smirked, and a small, cruel, laugh escaped from his lips. "Apparently, you are forgetting who's world you are in now." He said in mock-annoyance. What had he done to deserve this sort of punishment? It was true that C---no, Eriol, could be a bit...twisted at times, but this was something completely different. He, Yue Reed, had been reduced to babysitting.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was oblivious to the chaos going on around him. Sure, he had grown used to this but...he was too upset to pay attention. How? How could they have forgotten Mokona? Of all things...why did they forget the only one that could sense Sakura's feathers?

"Hey, cheer up kid." Keroberos said encouragingly, nudging Syaoran with its miniature paw. Keroberos had shrunk to a much smaller size, to 'save strength for later' as he had said. The stuffed animal version of Keroberos laughed a bit. "I can't believe you guys are actually dependant on Mokona." He chuckled.

"Keroberos-san, Yue-san, can't you go back to Eriol-san and bring Mokona back?" Syaoran asked.

The two guardians exchanged quick glances. Keroberos looked away, coughing a bit.

"Child from another world, we can't return to Eriol-sama unless he summons us." Yue replied in his usual, freakishly calm voice.

"In other words, we can't...and don't know the way back to Eriol-sama. Eriol-sama's magic should allow you to understand each other for the most part." Keroberos added.

"Great, our guides don't even know the way home.." Kurogane murmured.

"And you do?" Keroberos added slyly to Kurogane.

(random thoughts that ran through their minds at the moment)

_I hate you.._ Kurogane thought bitterly, glaring at the cat.

Keroberos simply smiled at the ninja.

"Go away." Said the ninja, looking away.

"Hah!" Keroberos laughed triumphantly. A strong wind blew, and a large branch ended up hitting Keroberos. In his miniature form, the branch managed to send the sun guardian to the ground. Kurogane didn't laugh, knowing that it would be much better if he were to only smirk at the grounded stuffed animal.

"Hm...I think a storm is coming." Fye said casually, before slipping into a fighting stance of his own.

Syaoran stood up tall, and was cautious to watch both sides. This wind...something was different.

"Yue?" Keroberos asked.

"Yes, there is no doubt...This is, the Windy." The judge said calmly.

As if Yue's words had summoned it, the wind grew stronger, and stronger, until the figure of a woman was seen in the winds. Several black feathers were blown about in the wind, as well as bits of dirt and debris.

"Yue, can't you do something about Windy?" Keroberos asked, flying towards Yue.

Yue shook his head no, watching the storm grimly. "A second power...is interfering with my own." Yue admitted weakly. His wings dropped a bit, and apparently, Yue was now in pain.

"Yue!" Keroberos exclaimed, placing a paw on Yue's neck. "You're growing weaker…" _Is it because of _his_ strange behavior lately?_

Syaoran and Kurogane had been forced to take a step back, watching the Windy grow stronger. Hadn't Eriol given them magic? Syaoran thought, wondering why he couldn't use it. Magic wasn't like the Kudan in the first world, where he could simply summon it when he wanted too. The magic...simply wasn't responding!

Kurogane was apparently annoyed as well. "Damnit...how do you use this 'magic'?" He murmured, glaring at the storm.

Fye stepped foreword casually, smiling a bit. "Well, then, I suppose I should give it a try then?" Fye asked, but it wasn't like anyone would stop him. "Now let's see...how does Eriol-san's magic work..." He said thoughtfully. The next thing he knew, 'poof!'.

Kurogane and Syaoran jumped a bit at the small explosion. And Fye merely laughed it off. "Ah, I see..." He said to himself, smiling a bit. He then caught Syaoran's and Kurogane's stunned looks. "Was Kuro-may scared?" The magician teased.

"Just use your magic, damnit." Kurogane snapped, too busy dodging debris to worry about the magician's name calling.

"Kuro-woof woof is no fun.." Fye pouted, before turning back to the womanly figure in the air. "This would be easier if I had my----oh? Ahaha!" Fye laughed a bit, as a silver staff formed in hands. "Yes, I understand now." He kept on saying. Holding the staff outwards so the end was pointing towards the woman, the magician began to move the staff like a pencil. Sparkling, forest green characters began to form in the air with each movement of the magician's staff.

The wind became tinted with a light green color and the wind grew stronger. The phantom in the wind let out a loud howl, and waved her arms, thrashing at the magician only to have her wind go right past him.

"Damnit! Won't you just die?" Kurogane yelled, and a sword appeared in his hand. (Kurogane was silent for a second.) "Now this is more like it!" He growled, using his newly summoned blade to slash at...well…the wind. To his surprise, the wind seemed to 'recoil' and blow away from the ninja with each strike.

Whether one would chose to believe it or not, Kurogane and Fye...where attacking the wind...and winning.

Syaoran had to squint to see what was going on. Sand had been blown into his eyes, but...when one eye is blind, you learn to make do with what little vision you are given at times. Amongst the emerald green wind, he saw it. As if his eyes had been trained to see it..."Sakura's feather!" Syaoran yelled, taking a step foreword only to get blown back.

Yue had caught the boy, only to have himself thrown against a tree. "Yue-san, are you alright?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"I am...fine." Yue winced.

Kurogane and Fye continued to do what was once impossible. But soon, they began to slow down.

"What the---? Is this thing...shrinking!" Kurogane yelled, staring at the sword which had shrunk to dagger size.

"Well, duh!" Keroberos said bluntly. Kurogane looked like he wanted to perform some sort of knife throwing act, using that annoying stuffed animal as a target. "If Eriol's magic is too much for another magician to control properly, then what makes you think you(with no magic knowledge), would?"

Fye had stopped casting his spells, breathing hard. "Eriol-san's magic…is a bit overwhelming." He laughed.

Windy took this opportunity to attack. With the power of Sakura's feather, she readied for a final attack when..

"Spirit Summon! Hikari!" A voice yelled from afar.

In a sudden flash of light, the wind grew weaker and weaker, until only the image of a woman was left remaining. Her hair and dress blew wildly in a nonexistent wind. Smiling menacingly at the group, the woman spun around once, disappearing into thin air.

The group stared at where the wind phantom had been.

"Who goes there?" Yue demanded, staggering a bit as he struggled to stand up.

A young boy with silver-violet hair stepped forth. Ice blue eyes shining coldly at the group, Syaoran had the feeling this boy was a bit like Eriol. Wise beyond his years, and very powerful.

"Feh. So you're the source of all this madness?" He asked skeptically. His white robes blew dramatically in a natural wind. "Well, Yue, it has been awhile." He said suddenly, turning his attention to the weakened judge.

"Yes, it has." Yue agreed coldly.

"How is your master? Still crazy and---"

"Master _Eriol _is well." Yue said quickly.

Syaoran looked up. Master? Was Eriol...Yue's and Keroberos' master?

"Eriol...? Ah. He told me about this, I thought he was being his usual eccentric self." The boy thought out loud. "Why do these people have Eriol's magic?" He asked suddenly, glaring at the magician, the ninja, and the archaeologist.

"You will have to ask Eriol himself." Yue replied simply.

Why did it look as though Yue was trying to keep this boy from saying something? Syaoran thought.

There was a short silence between the boy and the guardian. "Hm...You three." The boy said suddenly, pointing his staff towards the world travelers. "You haven't mastered Eriol's magic yet." He said flatly, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, Eriol-san's magic is a bit different then my own." Fye admitted, laughing a bit.

"Why the hell should I care?" Kurogane snapped. (The boy hit Kurogane again for this comment)

"Hmph. I have no idea what crazy thoughts were running through Eriol's head when he met you guys, but you must be strong..." The boy murmured.

"Is it because, Eriol-san knows these things?" Fye asked.

"No." The boy replied flatly. "Because you haven't had your bodies turned inside out yet." There was a long, awkward silence after this comment. Syaoran was the first to recover.

"You seem to know a lot about Eriol-san's magic." Syaoran said after observing the boy carefully.

"Of course I should." The boy replied smugly. "After all, I'm the one that taught him how to use magic. My name, is Clef."

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Meanwhile°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Once again, Sakura was dreaming. In her dream, she was once again, chasing the phantom that haunted her memories. It wasn't just in her first memory. With each memory she remembered, she felt as though there was something even more important she would have to remember.

_Who are you?_

_What is your name?_

_Are you a friend?_

_You don't have to hide from me._

_Why can't I remember you?_

_Why?_

Sakura asked herself, chasing after the phantom in her dreams. 'Tell me who you are!' She pleaded, running after the phantom. The phantom was getting further, and further away.

"_Why? Why won't you let me remember you?"_

Little did she know, of the irony in that one question, alone.


	7. The Rashinban

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

**Chapter 7: The Rashinban **

_disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth. and xxxHolic._

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Fye let out a low whistle.

"Eriol-san's teacher?" Syaoran asked. He shuddered, knowing he was now in the presence of someone very powerful.

"I am." The violet haired boy replied calmly.

"You?" Fye commented, eyeing the boy carefully with blue eyes. He too, could sense that Clef was a powerful person and not to be trifled with. But it didn't stop him from adding on. "But you're only nay high." The magician laughed, raising his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

The magician struck Fye with his staff. He did not appreciate being teased by these... foreigners.

Kurogane bit back his curses.

"Clef-san, are you really Eriol-san's teacher?" Syaoran asked respectfully.

Clef raised a brow, not wanting to deal with anymore insults. Children these days... were so rude. "Yes."

This was what Syaoran wanted to hear. "Please!" The boy pleaded. "Can you... teach me how to use magic?"

Of the three travelers, Syaoran was the one Clef liked the most. His glare softened as he looked into Syaoran's eyes. Determined... strong... talented... intelligent... lonely. "Come here." The child magician ordered.

Obediently Syaoran did so.

"Close your eyes." Clef said. "Focus only on yourself. Do you feel that?"

It felt... strange to say at the least. A comfortable sort of feeling. "Yes." Syaoran replied. "It's warm, like... I can almost describe it in words. Words like--."

Clef placed his fingers to Syaoran's lips, silencing him. "That," He began. "Is your magic."

It was amazing how simple it was. Something so simple and yet so complicated... Syaoran thought.

"What's going on?" Fye whispered to Kurogane.

"How should I know?" The ninja hissed back.

Fye giggled. "Maybe we should do the same?" He teased.

"Just what the hell are you getting at?"

"I can hear you!" Clef snapped. He didn't have to put up with this. He thought, readying for another summoning spell. He was leaving. He didn't have to--

"Wait!" Syaoran gasped. "Please, help us. We..." He didn't know how to explain it.

"Yo, Master Clef." Keroberos called, making his way to the disgruntled magician.

"There's something you should know." Yue said quickly in a much more polite way then his companion.

This caught Clef's attention, as he had been wanting to know ever since. He glanced at the travelers. "Is it about them?" He asked.

They nodded.

Laying his staff away, Clef crossed his arms. He had the sudden urge to stay.

* * *

"What. The. Hell?" Kurogane demanded, dark eyes shifting at each individual. His jet black hair and cloak was blowing in the wind.

"Ahaha. Is Kuro-guinea afraid of heights?" Fye laughed.

"No!" Kurogane hastily replied. Maybe a bit too fast... "I mean, it looks like we're flying on Taiyaki!" He was talking about how the group had gone from traveling through magic to flying via flying fish.

Clef hit Kurogane. "Her name is Fyula and she is not edible." He snapped. Upon hearing Yue and Keroberos' explanation, Clef had decided it was best to help the travelers. If this "feather" had caused all of this trouble and if these people were the only ones that could get rid of it... it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

"Clef-san, where are we going?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"To a friend's. Most beginning magicians have a hard time learning using magic without some item to channel it through." Clef replied. "If you look there you can see we're almost there."

Just ahead of them was a castle. Plain and simple.

* * *

"Clef!" A tall woman called, smiling as the group entered her room.

"Hello, Presea." Clef returned the greeting.

"It's been so long. How have you been?" She asked, looking over his shoulder the girl gave Clef a confused look. "And they are--?"

"This is, Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane. Special guests." Clef explained calmly. "They'll be needing some weapons."

"Yes...er... please." Syaoran replied quietly, feeling intimidated by the woman. It wasn't the woman that scared him, it was her room. Lined with cannons, guns, knives, swords, scythes, chains, whips, and other weapons of mass destruction.

Presea smiled. "Well, you've come to the right place!" She exclaimed, motioning the many weapons around her. "I have to be the best weapons maker in the worlds!"

Fye chuckled. "Well it certainly is one of the biggest collections I've ever seen."

Kurogane was too absorbed in a blood stained katana to speak.

Taking a seat on top of a cannon, Presea's smile broadened. "Well, take your time. Look around. Arm yourself with a sword and smile." She was in an especially good mood today.

"But there are so many." Syaoran admitted. He had never used a sword or any of these before. How would he know what to pick?

As if reading his mind the woman spoke. "Relax. If you need a weapon, you'll find you. Here, the sword chooses the owner."

Kurogane sliced at the air, testing how a scarlet katana felt in his hands. Presea was right. This sword, didn't want him.

Nor did the elegant silver and cyan staff want Fye, as it let out painful blue sparks when he tried to touch it.

"I told you." Presea repeated. "The sword will chose the owner."

And on cue, something shifted in the shadows. A rusted sword went to Kurogane. A plain silver staff appeared before Fye.

"The escudo weapons..." Presea said breathlessly.

"Escudo?" Syaoran inquired.

"It's only the strongest and weakest material in the world! Anyone can wield them, but they're only strongest in the hands of a select few. A select few with strong hearts." Presea explained.

"Escudo strength is equal to that of the wielder's heart." Clef added to the side.

Syaoran frowned. How come he didn't have a weapon? Was his heart not... strong?

"If you need a weapon, you'll find you." Presea whispered to him. "If you need something more, it will find you."

It was a strange device. It resembled a board that could be used to play games on but it was much heavier. But despite its side, it was very light. It was the item that had chosen Syaoran.

Presea covered her mouth, staring in awe. "The Rashinban." She whistled. The one item in this shop that she hadn't made... It was a gift from a very powerful magician. Useless because she couldn't use it, but it had come from a powerful magician...

"I don't understand." Syaoran frowned.

"The Rashinban is like a magic compass. It can find magic." Clef said.

A tracker? With this... could he find Sakura's feather? "But Clef-san, you said... I would need something to channel magic through." Syaoran frowned.

"You do. Even I know that." Presea giggled. "But all you need, is what's right here." She added, placing a hand to her chest, above her heart. "Syaoran, you're heart, is your strongest weapon."

"Now that we have what we need. Let's get going." Keroberos said from outside the room. His voice was annoyed, sounding eerily like Yue.

"Ah! Coming." Syaoran replied, running towards the two. He had to hurry and get Sakura's feather for her. He paused, turning back. "Clef-san, aren't you coming?" He asked.

Clef shook his head no. "Someone very important is happening to someone very important to me." He replied, smiling quietly.

"Oh? And what could that be?" Fye cooed.

Presea placed a hand to her hip. "First, you don't know what Escudo is, then you don't know what's happening today? You really must not be from around here."

"I guess you could say that." Fye replied good-naturedly.

"Princess Emeraude and Lord Zagato are getting married!"

"Well, congratulations to them. Let's go." Keroberos complained.

"Fyula will take you to where you have to go." Clef said as the foreigners disappeared from his sight.

"Hey, Clef?" Presea asked. "That boy… only _his_ descendents can use _that_. Is he---?"

This annoyed Clef as he shrugged and placed a hand to his forehead. "With _that_ man, I don't know anymore."

* * *

"So, which way do we go?" Fye asked Syaoran, looking over the boy's shoulder.

"Um.." Syaoran began, wondering how he used the Rashinban. A beam of light shot out from one end, pointing west.

Away from the rising sun.

* * *

AN: Emeraude+Zagato for life

Crossover notes:

Taiyaki: fish shaped pastry with red bean paste. Very popular and you can buy frozen ones at a basic oriental store. Personally, I don't like the filling, but I've heard they can come in other flavors like chocolate.


	8. Broken Memory

disclaimer: Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth, and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. But you knew that, right? -wink-

AN: Sorreh for the uber long wait. School's been busy and i was fixing some mistakes in this fic. There were alot of punctuation errors in the fic as well as many others, so i decided to fix those before I wrote the next chapter...I know I didn't correct them...but, well...Even /I/ Need a life! XD

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

I am happy when that person _smiles_.

I am happy when that person is near.

I am happy when that person is **happy**.

That person is different from other people.

You found it!

The thing that makes that person special.

That makes him different from the rest.

_is that he is him._

"Could I ask for a favor?" Eriol asked, smiling gently at Sakura.

The princess could not help but stare at the gentle smile. It was so familiar...so, very, very familiar. Tearing her green eyes away from his smile, she tilted her head a bit to one side. "A favor?" She asked, a bit confused. What could she possibly do to help him?

Eriol nodded his head yes. "Somebody told me, that you might be able to help me something." He took Sakura's hand and escorted her down the halls. "A few years ago, I made something very powerful…A set of magic cards. But they were so powerful, that if I were to die, a great evil would fall on the world."

"That's terrible..." Sakura gasped, wondering why anyone could make something like that.

"Yes. But I know, that when I die, someone else will be their to save the world from the cards. The problem is, I don't know who, when, or where. I need to know." Eriol continued, frowning as he spoke. "But someone I know, told me you would know."

"I-I don't know what you're asking. I--" Sakura began, but fell silent. "Clow---?" She asked, looking up at Eriol.

The young magician only smiled at the comment. "Hm?"

"_Tomoeda_." Sakura said quietly, struggling to remember what the voice had told her before they arrived in this world.

Eriol's smile grew a bit, and he nodded his head understandingly. "Ah, Tomoeda." He said to himself. "That will be all Sakura-chan. Thank you." He said politely, bowing his head a bit. "if you'll excuse me now, I need to----?" He paused, when Sakura grabbed his sleeve. "Is something the matter Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She did not speak for awhile. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly. "If it sounds strange, then, you don't have to answer..."

He continued to smile. "When you live as long as I have, nothing, is strange." Eriol replied, saying yes in his own way.

Sakura bit her lower lip, before daring to speak. "Have we…met before?" She asked, green eyes filled with an eagerness to know.

Eriol did not speak for a minute. A small smile formed on his lips but his eyes were sad… like he was hurt. Silence. "...Have we?" He asked, brushing her hand off from his sleeve gently, and smiling a bit at the saddened princess.

oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Memories°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Syaoran stared down at the Rashinban. It was going to lead him to Sakura's feather.

"So we're going West?" Fye asked, looking over Syaoran's shoulder and down at the Rashinban. "Well, lets see if we can get Fyula-san to move." He laughed, petting Fyula.

"Fyula-san, can you take us to the direction of the light?" Syaoran asked. Fyula's tail went up in the air as if saying yes. And within seconds, the traveling trio was off.

Kurogane made a small sound, like a mouse being trampled on, before shrinking back into the safety of his cloak. Fye chuckled, poking fun at the ninja for silly made-up reasons, such as: 'Being afraid of heights', which the ninja would deny venomously, swearing he would kill the magician if it wasn't for...And then he would become silent.

Within minutes, the trio arrived in yet another town. Holding up the Rashinban, Syaoran frowned a bit. Was it...pointing in two directions? He tapped it once...twice, in a pathetic attempt to 'fix' it. Inside of him, something inside of him made him want to fly. Did this mean...there were two feathers in this world?

An enchanted wind blew, and Fye smiled grimly. Kurogane looked up, his hand to the hilt of the ancient sword Presea had given him.

"Yue-san?" Syaoran asked, looking at the quiet silver haired man.

"Another Clow Card..." The winged man replied solemnly, strands of silver hair falling in front of his face from the wind. Next to him, Keroberos transformed into his larger form. He glanced at Yue, and Yue, who had caught Keroberos' look, did no speak. Syaoran and the rest did not see this however, for they were busy searching for the source of the magic.

"Yue, do you sense it?" Keroberos asked quietly, his voice sounded like a low growl. "You don't suppose its the magic Clow told us--?"

Yue nodded his head yes. "A power to pass through both space and time...The _Tsubasa_." He finished.

"Over there!" Syaoran yelled, as a figure emerged from the shadows. The light from the Rashinban pointed directly in front of him, and he headed in it's direction. He didn't notice at first, but the closer her got, the darker it became...

"Syaoran-kun!" Voices called out to him, but it was too late. Darkness had already engulfed him.

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Fye-san? Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked, scanning the darkness for the slightest sign of life in the dark...wondering where everyone had gone...where he was..

_"Syaoran-san! This is a clow card!"_ Keroberos' voice called out to him. _"Its the d---_" And all became silent.

"I keep on walking, but I don't run into anything...where is everyone?" Syaoran asked himself, wandering through out the darkness. "Princess Sakura! Fye-San! Kurogane-san!" He continued to call out their names, hoping one of them would respond. _Keroberos-san said this was the work of a Clow Card...But how...do I defeat it?_ he asked himself.

He had to try and find a way to find the end of the darkness. Holding out the Rashinban, he waited for the stream of light to come out. For only a brief second, there was a bright light which kept on going...on, and one...there was no end...and then, the light died away.

"The Rashinban isn't going to help much.." Syaoran murmured. _All of the Clow Cards have a name...Fight, Wind...what name would this card have? Black...with no light...It must be.._"Dark.." Syaoran whispered. And the darkness faded away...

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Look! Its getting lighter!" Keroberos exclaimed. "Heh, maybe he really is related to Clow.."

"Who?" Fye asked curiously, smiling a bit at Keroberos.

"No one..." Keroberos murmured.

"But now its getting darker." The ninja pointed out.

"The dark is stronger because of Yue.." Murmured a troubled Keroberos. "This won't be easy.."

"Figuring out the card's identity isn't going to be enough. Syaoran-san, must find the light in the dark.." Yue replied solemnly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about.." Kurogane sighed.

The two creations of Clow raised a brow at the ninja's remark.

"Ahaha. Kuro-kero is right. If anyone here can solve it, Syaoran-kun can." Fye agreed.

"...How can you be so sure?" Yue asked cynically. Humans...were such strange creatures. He would never be able to understand them.

"Because, that's how humans are. We're greedy…and will do whatever we can, to get what we want...In this case, Sakura-chan's feather." Fye replied simply.

Keroberos nodded his head in agreement. "Hm. I can...see that about him. When I first saw that boy...I sensed...a unique balance of good and evil..." He said quietly.

"Hm?" Fye looked confused at Keroberos' remark, and Fye raised a brow, wondering what the cat meant.

"Feh," Yue scoffed, looking annoyed. "How typical of humans to take the middle road."

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Its getting dark again.." Syaoran murmured, looking at the new darkness around him. "Ah.." He gasped, raising his hand in front of his face. _If it was really dark...I wouldn't be able to see anything. So why...can I see myself?_ He thought. The tips of his fingers began to grow darker, and his eyes grew wide. He was disappearing!

_I can't disappear...I'll do whatever I can...to find Sakura's feather._ "I won't give up.." He said finally, the Rashinban began to glow one more...and slowly, the darkness around him dissolved.

A beautiful woman appeared before him. _"I am Light. The first card under the sun, Cerberus. I have been in your heart, this whole time. Ever since you entered this world to be exact." _She announced, winking at Syaoran as she finished.

"I-I had no idea." Syaoran stammered.

_"Well, since you refused to give up and realized I was there, I was able to show myself. Now, what can brighten the dark?"_

What kind of question was this? Syaoran wondered, but he answered nonetheless. "Light"

_"That's right!"_

The remnants of the darkness began to come together and take shape, until another woman of equal beauty remained.

_"I am Dark. The first card under the Moon, Yue."_

_"Please don't hate Dark. We were merely testing you to see if you could handle what is soon to come._" Light pleaded.

Syaoran frowned. What were they talking about?

_"What is it, you are searching for?_" Dark asked Syaoran, smiling a bit.

There was a brief silence, as Syaoran realized what Dark was asking him. "I'm looking for Sakura's Feather."

_"That's right.."_ The two cards said sadly, before fading away. Syaoran closed his eyes, being blinded by bright light that came from them. Opening them, he found himself in the English Town they were in before the darkness fell. On the ground were two cards, and..._a feather_.

"Syaoran-kun!" Fye yelled cheerfully, waving his hand in the air to get Syaoran's attention.

"Fye-san...Kurogane-san..." Syaoran exclaimed, turning to see his companions and the creations of Clow.

"Good job, kid!" Keroberos cheered, smiling warmly at the archaeologist.

"Is that…the feather you were searching for?" Yue asked, looking at the delicate, glowing piece of Sakura's memory.

Syaoran nodded his head, kneeling down to pick up the feather, he smiled. Relieved to have finally retrieved another piece of Sakura's memory...Extending a hand, he reached out to touch it.

That was when the world came crashing down around him.

As he reached out to pick up the feather, there was a terrible sound of glass breaking. And the feather began to crack, crumbling onto the ground like sand, only to get blown away in a sudden wind.

Sakura's feather...her memory...was gone forever.

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Mokona's Preview°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"_Syaoran, your price...is your relationship."_

"_The thing you value most is your relationship with her..."_

"_What is she to you...?"_

"_If you accept Mokona, your relationship will end."_

"_That is my price. Will you still pay it?"_

_"Even if you retrieve all of her memories...the one memory she will never retrieve, will be the memory of you."_

_The Final Chapter or Remembering Why_


	9. Who Are You Really?

disclaimer: Tsubasa. Cardcaptor Sakura. Magic Knight Rayearth, and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP.

AN: Enjoy the last chapter of, Remembering Why. -bow-

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

_"Is that...the feather you were searching for?" Yue had asked, looking at a glowing feather on the ground._

_Syaoran nodded his head yes and kneeled down to pick it up. Holding out his hand, his index finger had barely brushed the magical feather, before it happened._

_  
The sound of shattering glass, something delicate breaking, pierced through the night. Syaoran's expression changed from relief to horror._

_What was left of Sakura's feather littered the ground, was being blown about by the wind..._

A twisted smile formed on his face as the boy watched the image through his water mirror. By laying a mirror in a pan of water, and with a little bit of magic, he was able to see everything...

"Well, I do feel sorry for him. However--" Picking up the mirror, the water ripples erased the image. "---It was bound to happen sooner or later." He sighed. His twisted, mysterious smile curved downwards, forming the smallest frown imaginable. Getting up, the great magician turned around quickly, just in time to see a smiling brunette coming his way. "Hello again, Sakura-chan." He said cheerfully, putting on a smiling mask for the princess. "I hope you weren't too bored while I was working."

The princess shook her head no. "Oh, no!" Sakura said quickly, smiling warmly at the boy. "I had a lot of fun, there were a lot of interesting books to read and everything, Eriol-san!"

"That's good." Eriol said, still smiling. "Well, we should get ready for Syaoran-kun's arrival. Ah...Is something wrong?" He asked, watching as the Princess slowly made her way to the other side of the room.

Sakura continued walking, placing her hand on a polished, ebony colored box. She was close enough to see some sort of design on it. Cherry blossoms... She looked up quickly, hearing Eriol's question. "Oh! N-no! I was just...this box...I...I was just attracted to it..." She stammered, bowing in apology. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Its alright. If you would, could you bring the box with you?" He asked.

Picking up the box, Sakura's fingers tingled. It was a comfortable feeling...and it felt so familiar... A small piece of her first memory came to her...

It was her birthday, and she was opening the presents. There was one present. It was little, and wrapped in pink paper. To my beautiful daughter...said the letter. She had opened it, and there was a little black jewelry box with cherry blossoms on it...Her feather was... She looked up at Eriol, from where she was standing he looked almost like... "Eriol-san-----"

"Ah, we should be going now.." Eriol announced, cutting her off before she could finish, and guiding down the elaborate halls of his manor, Sakura following behind him.

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

There was a stunned silence as Syaoran stared blankly at where the feather used to be. Kurogane and Fye watched in disbelief from afar, a grim look on their face, having no idea what might be going on inside their friend's mind.

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way..._

The ninja closed his eyes, not wanting to see the boy in such a pitiful position. "Get up." He said firmly, but in a softer tone then he normally would. He had traveled with Syaoran long enough, to know the boy may be more mature then Fye, but still, just a child. But in Kurogane's eyes, this wasn't a time to be sitting down and crying over it.

Syaoran, did not respond.

His footsteps were loud...deafening...as he made his way to the child. "Syaoran-san?" The magician mewed quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, Sakura-chan must be getting worried." His voice, was kind and understanding. But no one could understand Syaoran...He wasn't so simple.

Slowly, Syaoran stood up in what felt like slow motion. He failed. What happened? Why did it break? To Syaoran, it felt as though he had destroyed her memory. Something inside of him twisted into a knot, making him fell sick and empty. "...Yeah.." He said after a few seconds of silence. Looking up, he could see Yue's glare had turned into an expression of...it was hard to tell what Yue was feeling, but it looked like pity. Keroberos, the more friendly of the duo, had turned away, his wings were down.

Wings...

Once again, there was that sickening emptiness inside of Syaoran. He looked down, he looked much like a dog that had been beaten.

"Hold your head up." Kurogane commanded, crossing his arms.

The archaeologist tried, but failed miserably.

"Its time to go." Yue said, ignoring the depressed child.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to get back." Kurogane said slyly.

"We only said that so ya wouldn't run back home when ya got scared." Keroberos replied smugly. "Besides, he knows we're ready."

Kurogane lunged towards Keroberos with the ancient katana he wasn't able to use. "Its about time I get to use this." He murmured. The sword grew about twice its regular size and looked as good as new...

"Whoa!" Keroberos yelled, running away from the enraged ninja. "Control your anger!" He wailed.

"Like hell!" The ninja shot back, he was about to do a horizontal slash, one that would sever the cat's head from his body. "Gotcha.." He said menacingly. Mid-slice, the sword froze in mid-air, as the ninja's body was wrapped in some sort of magic bond.

"Hah!" Keroberos laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Sure ya can."

On cue, Eriol's magic circle appeared from underneath them.

"If you care about that girl...You shouldn't look so upset." Yue said to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked up, a confused look on his face. Was...Yue giving him advice?

"Don't make her worry." Yue explained, seeing the curious look.

And a second later, they were gone...

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to the boy. "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, your highness, I'm fine." Syaoran replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

Sakura frowned, seeing the smile. "Syaoran-kun, you don't...have to force yourself to smile in front of me." She said quietly.

Syaoran's smile faded as he heard her. "Ahah. You're right...but really, everything is okay." He insisted, smiling...for real this time.

"Kuro-woof! Kuro-woof!" Something sang from inside Kurogane's cloak.

"Eck! Get out from there!" The ninja snapped, tugging at a white...something... "And where the hell did you come from!"

"_Its_. **A**. Secret!" Mokona replied, raising its pudgy paw to his mouth clearly saying, he wasn't going to tell.

Eriol arrived minutes after Sakura did, smiling warmly at the guests. "I hope you found everything okay. And I'll take what you have of mine." Holding out his hand, two cards flew out from Syaoran's pocket. Dark and Light.

Hearing Eriol, Syaoran frowned. Sure, they found everything...

_"You can't have everything you want."_ Eriol whispered to Syaoran in a manner which made shivers run up his spine. No one else seemed to here, as the young magician turned to the others. "I suppose you'll be leaving then." He sighed, frowning a bit.

"Eriol-san, you look sad..." Sakura pointed out.

Eriol nodded his head yes. "Hm...I am." He replied, looking mainly at Sakura and Syaoran. "I won't be able to watch over you any more, Sakura." He added, dropping the honorifics and quickly changing moods.

Fye and Kurogane looked up at this, hearing the unknown familiarity.

"Eriol-san.." Syaoran began.

"Yes?" Eriol replied.

"Who are you really?" Syaoran asked, staring at the magician, standing between the other boy and Sakura. "The way you treat us...is not the way any normal stranger would. You speak to Sakura and me like you know us. When we first met, you knew everything you needed to know. Mokona went to you, Keroberos knew Mokona. I feel as though you've been hiding something from us."

"And what is it that makes you think my name is not Eriol? That I might, as you say, know you?" He inquired. "Surely, there must be more. And I assure you, that everything I have told you, has been truth."

"Because, when we first arrived, and you introduced Keroberos and Yue-san. You introduced yourself as, 'you may call me' Eriol." Syaoran pointed out. "What is your real name?"

Silence. Keroberos and Yue returned to their master's side, looking protective. Sakura was the one who broke the silence, with her soft, unsure voice.

"This box you told me to carry," Sakura said timidly, holding out the black box. "Is the exact same as one my father gave me at my birthday...Eriol-san, please, tell us who you are." She pleaded.

"Syaoran, open the box." Eriol replied, ignoring everything. "I will answer what I can in a minute, but first, there is something I want for you to have." He added, seeing the demanding look on the travelers' faces.

Slowly, taking the box from Sakura, Syaoran stared down at the box. Placing a hand to the lid, he began to fumble with the golden latch. A dim glow came from it, becoming a card called 'Shield' in Eriol's hand. After that, the box opened easily. He stared at the what was inside.

A dim, warm glow came from the box.

Syaoran bit his tongue. Eriol had this then entire time? Placing his hand inside to take it out, he was too numb inside to react properly to what he held.

A feather.

A white and black, glowing feather...a fragment of Sakura's memory.

Instinctively, the boy dropped the box onto the ground, and Eriol then sent Shield to the box again, saving the box before it hit the ground. Holding the feather up towards Sakura. "Princess.." He began, and the feather lifted itself upwards, floating towards the princess, as if attracted to her. A ripple like feel pierced through the air, as it disappeared into her chest.

Sakura closed her eyes, taking the feather in. It was...so warm...

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

_"Ahahah! Its cold, isn't it?_" _A young Sakura laughed, taking a bite of her ice cream cone and then looking at -------. Her brother and Yukito were eating one as well, Touya looked annoyed at --------, simply because ----- was there._

_There was a pause, and the young Sakura nodded her head yes, as ------ finished speaking. "Hehe, yeah! Hey, what do you think your most like? I think Yukito is like a lion, because he's strong and handsome. And he's able to put up with Touya all the time. And then I think Touya is like...a camel!" _

_"What!" Touya yelled, glaring at his younger sister. "A camel?"_

_"Haha, relax your highness." Yukito laughed._

_"Hmph. Like a camel!" Sakura replied, crossing her arms. "No one likes camels, and they're always cranky. They can be really useless, just standing on the streets and all, but sometimes, he's useful." She explained._

_"Well, what if I liked camels?" Yukito asked._

_"It wouldn't be a Touya Camel!" Sakura replied. "And you, ------, would be like ice cream!"_

_Silence. Apparently, whoever it was she was talking to, was replying._

_"Yeah! You're really cold, but you're also really sweet! And when you're all alone, its like you're nothing special. But when we take you outside, and put you on something like an ice cream cone, its like...you melt and you make people really happy..." Sakura replied, blushing a little as she spoke and looking down at the ground. Her ice cream cone was beginning to melt in the desert heat._

_"Ahaha, you must really like ice cream to use it as a metaphor." Yukito laughed._

_Sakura looked a bit towards the fourth person and then back at Yukito. "Yeah!"_

_"Of course, its edible." Touya added to the side..._

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

Once again, the phantom of Sakura's memories had returned.

_Why...won't you let me remember you?_ Sakura thought, her vision growing dark as she lost consciousness.

Fye had caught Sakura for Syaoran, which was a good thing, because Syaoran wouldn't have been able to catch her. "She's only sleeping." He said, not wanting to make Syaoran's hair go white.

"Of course, in her current state, she needs to sleep to maintain her power." Eriol pointed out.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you know why you couldn't retrieve that memory?" Eriol asked suddenly, breaking through the relieved silence. He didn't wait for a reply. "Even if you retrieve all of her memories, the one memory she will never retrieve, will be the memory of you." He recited perfectly, repeating Yuko's exact words. "I believe that was your deal, correct?"

"How do you---?" Syaoran began, but could not finish. He glared at Eriol...or whoever he was. Who was he?

"That feather didn't contain a regular memory. It contained an emotion. If she were to remember that emotion, she would most likely, remember everything about you." Eriol explained.

"And what would that be?" Syaoran asked through clenched teeth. He knew too much.

"Her feelings for you." Eriol replied simply, taking his glasses off and wiping the dust off of them with his shirt.

_Her feelings for you..._Those words echoed through his mind as he stared blankly at Eriol. He didn't quite understand. If he didn't then how did 'Eriol' know this?

"I know everything about you and Sakura. I know everything about this journey. About her wings, about your feelings, your deal with Yuko, how Sakura almost remembered in Oto...everything. Syaoran, tell me what your journey is." Eriol demanded, putting his glasses back on and looking directly at Syaoran with piercing eyes.

"To find Sakura's memories." He replied automatically.

"You're wrong. This is a journey of forgetting." Eriol replied calmly, his cold eyes still on Syaoran.

Syaoran was unable to respond.

"With each memory she gets back, the more she forgets about you. The more time you spend with _this_ Sakura, the more you forget the _original_. Be honest, you can't honestly tell me you remember her perfectly, do you? You've probably forgotten something minor. A day you may have spent with her, something she may have said. Its human condition, we forget things everyday. It must be hard, remembering her, when she's changed so much." Eriol pointed out. He would not let Syaoran go so easily.

"You're wrong." Syaoran insisted. _He's right._ His mind told him.

"And in the end, she still won't be the same. She isn't exactly the same Sakura if she doesn't remember you, now is she?" Eriol continued.

"It doesn't matter!" Syaoran yelled. "You talk like you know everything, and maybe you do, but you don't know me as well as you think you do! I'm fine with the fact she'll never be allowed to remember me! _I_ made that deal with Yuko-san, _I_ know what I promised! I said it because I didn't want Sakura to die! I didn't want her to forget everything! If she can remember her family, herself, Clow, and everything except me, then its okay! She doesn't need me!" Syaoran continued to yell at Eriol. "You think you know everything like your some God. But when it comes down to it, you're just crazy."

Eriol blinked once...twice. He hadn't expected this. He smiled and then...laughed. "Ahahah! Crazy? I've heard that before. But it doesn't change who I am. I am one of the greatest magicians in the world. I have my own style of magic. It doesn't matter what my name is, I still am, who I am." Eriol chuckled. "But maybe you are right about everything you said. But you know, I'm pretty sure she cares."

"It doesn't matter, she's a princess..." Syaoran replied, looking away. He didn't have to be reminded. "And she'll forget anyways..."

"You're wrong. You see, Yuko and I...will get into a very interesting conversation," Eriol replied, he ignored the stunned, surprised, and demonic look he received. "She told me about her deal with you, and it made me think. She couldn't take away Sakura's memory, because, that would be taking away her soul. And no one, not even I, am crazy enough to bargain using one's soul."

"Soul...?" Syaoran asked numbly, staring wide eyed at Eriol. He knew Yuko? And...if Yuko had done the deal correctly...Sakura wouldn't be here?

"Not 'the soul' is the essence of what makes us, us. _A_ soul is something a person holds very dear and with an attachment to _the_ soul. Sakura's soul was preserved inside those memories, making it impossible for the deal to work, since Yuko didn't ask for her soul." Eriol explained.

"Your point is?" Kurogane asked flatly.

"I don't think their mortal minds can take much more abuse." Said Yue, looking at Syaoran who looked as though he was going to die.

"Oh? Ah...hahah. Maybe I did get...a little...carried away." Eriol laughed, smiling sheepishly at the trio. "What I'm saying is. Sakura's soul, is her memory. And because Yuko never asked for Sakura's soul, Sakura is actually able to get all of her memories. Yuko's just being a sadist and making it so some memories just...go numb."

"So that would mean----" Syaoran began.

"When it comes down to it, deep in the subconscious of her mind...Sakura remembers you perfectly." Eriol said simply. "And now, you need to get going." He said smiling that absolute-zero smile at them and letting Mokona speak.

"Are we ready!" Mokona chirped, making it more of a statement then a question...

"No!" Syaoran yelled. "Who are you really?" He asked, but his words were drowned out as Mokona began to send them to the next world... "What's your real name?" He asked again, louder, but still he doubted anyone could hear.

Eriol smile changed to one of cunning as he watched Syaoran, apparently, he had heard him. "I suppose its only fair." Eriol sighed. Surprisingly, Syaoran heard his voice perfectly, as though it were by magic. "Its...------"

"What?" Syaoran asked, struggling to hear Eriol. "I can't hear you! The wind is making too much noise!"

_"I wish you the best of luck in your journey." _Eriol whispered, his voice piercing through the chaos.

Syaoran closed his mouth shut. There was no point talking any more. Everything grew quiet as they started their way to the new world. Looking back he smiled, a small half smile. "Thank you, for everything...whoever you are." He thought out loud. Turning back foreword, it was barely a second as they made a crash landing into a new world...

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

"Until we meet again." Clow sighed, looking up at the night sky.

"Do you suppose you'll meet them again?" Yue asked, watching his master carefully.

Clow looked up, smiling one of those smiles which gave no clear answer. "Yes. Maybe not now, not soon, not later...but eventually. They won't be the same, though." He admitted.

"What's that supposed t'mean?" Keroberos asked, nudging Clow's hand and purring a bit.

"What?" Clow replied, answering with a question.

"Ya know what I mean." The cat responded.

"Ah!" Clow gasped, turning back to where Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane had been.

"What is it?" Yue asked, following Clow's gaze to the same spot.

"I forgot to tell them! Yuko wants her White Day presents..." He thought out loud, putting his fist in the palm of his hand and looking thoughtful.

"Eck!" Keroberos exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are one, twisted person, ya know that?"

"Of course," Clow replied, smiling warmly at his two only, and loyal friends. "If I was _sane_, do you think I'd be as great a magician as I am now?"

THE END

.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.oOº°.oOº°.oOº°ETSUKO NiNO'S MOMENT°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo..oOº°.oOº°.oOº°°ºOo.°ºOo.°ºOo.

So, what'd ya think? I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this. (that sounded so lame. XD) This is actually the first, major 'fic I've ever started...and completed. I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed while I was writing, and at the same time, I'd like to tell those that haven't said a word to me yet, to r_eview_! I hope you like the ending too. x.x I spent forever trying to figure out how it would end. Honestly, it isn't very original, its bits and pieces of other stories I've read. There were some references to Chobits and Tokyo Babylon in this chapter. Those of you who have read either, will know what I'm talking about. Oh yeah, and because someone was wondering. Yes, i am in band. I play the most evil, possessed, cursed, wicked, damned instrument in the world! -dramatic pause- the flute! dun! dun! dun!

I'm actually thinking about writing another Tsubasa 'fic. (edit: I wrote several more…) But I won't say, because some people in this world lack the ability to come up with ideas of their own and thus, end up stealing other people's ideas... I'm also planning on a Wolf's Rain 'fic for anyone out there who cares.

Until then, I probably won't be writing for awhile, except, maybe to update my 'fics that are like: i-would-be-finished-with-the-story-by-now-if-i-hadn't-run-out-of-ideas-for-this-one-chapter... If you actually like my writing, or just need something to kill time, read one of my other stories, and please, review!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Black Haru

Hikagi

Mizu-Tenshi

Ally-Kat722

caiyu

Kenny's grounded all the time

Angel Blossom

Insanity Team! (A.k.a Violent Tomboy)

I love ya'll! xoxo GOD BLESS


End file.
